Never Forgotten
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: What would happen if an old enemy returns and kidnaps Nina and Patricia. What does he want and what does Patricia have to do with it. Joytricia Friendship and Peddie love, plus Fabina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guy's here's a new story that I typed in school.**

**Eddie: Neddie24Surviver doesn't own House of Anubis**

_Never Forgotten_

_Chapter 1: Movie Trailer_

**When two people disappear without a trace what will their friends do...**

Eddie Miller pulled his suitcase inside Anubis house and was immediately pulled into a Hug by Amber.

"Wait you're not Nina?" Amber said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm a dude." Eddie said with his usual smirk on his face. "Where's Patricia she said she was here already?" Eddie said.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked as he walked in the room with Joy.

**When an old Enemy returns what will happen...**

"Nina, Nina Wake up." Patricia hisses as she tries to shake her friend awake.

"Ugh, Patricia what are you doing here." Nina asks.

"Hello Chosen One, Patricia." A voice says.

The two girls turn their heads to see none other than Rufus Zeno standing behind them.

"Rufus what are you doing here." Patricia snaps.

**When their lives are on the line what will the Sibuna crew do to get there friends back...**

"RUFUS LET THEM GO!" Eddie and Fabian shout when they spot Rufus with Nina and Patricia.

"If you want your friends back alive then I suggest you get me the Staff boy." Rufus says as he drags Patricia and Nina away.

**Trips will be made...**

"I'm leaving to find them Eddie, your welcome to join me if you want to." Joy said as she slipped on one of Patricia's leather Jacket's that fit her.

"If you're going to find Yacker then count me in." Eddie said as Joy smiled.

**Friendships will be tested...**

"NINA! QUIT HOGGING THE BLANKET!" Patricia shouts as she pulls the Blanket to cover her more.

"You know what have the stupid Blanket, I'll just freeze to death." Nina snaps as she throws the blanket over Patricia and walks into a corner.

**Nathalie Ramos...**

Nina hoisted herself over the wall as a pack of dogs was trying to bite at her ankles. When Nina got on top of the wall she looked over her shoulder and had tears falling from her eyes.

_I hope you know what you're doing Patricia. _Nina thought as she dropped onto the other side of the wall.

**Jade Ramsey...**

"NINA RUN!" Patricia shouts as she pushes the girl out of the warehouse as it closes behind the American girl. "GET OUT OF HERE I'LL BE FINE!" Patricia shouts as she hears the sound of retreating feet.

"Very Foolish of you Patricia." Rufus says as he grabs her arm dragging her back into the room.

"It's better than both of us being trapped here with you." Patricia says with a little smirk on her face.

**Roger Barclay...**

Rufus put his phone to his ear as he heard a small voice answer.

"H-Hello..." Poppy Clarke whispers.

"Where is my money Poppy, you wouldn't want Patricia to be hurt now would you." Rufus says as he runs a hand over Patricia's face.

"I-I'll get you th-the money Ru-Rufus just leave her alone. " Poppy says as Rufus smirks.

"Have it in two days or she's dead." Rufus says before he hangs up.

**Frances Encel...**

Poppy takes a shaky breath as she knocks on her older brother's door. Fresh tears are falling down her face and she begins shaking like a leaf. Her brother's door opens and he gasps at what he sees.

"Poppy are you okay?" Jerome asks as he pulls his sister into a hug.

"I need your help Gerbil." Patricia says as she pulls away from her brother and starts explaining all that happened the past couple of days.

**Eugene Simon...**

Jerome sat down in his history classroom. He thumbed his fingers together in worry because he had yet to see Patricia that morning after the fight they had the other night.

_I just wish I could take back what I said._ Jerome thought as the door opened to show Mr. Sweet walking in the room causing Jerome's spirit to drop a little more.

**Burkley Duffield...**

Eddie tapped his pencil on his notebook impatiently as he looked at the clock for like the tenth time that day.

"Patricia where are you...you better not be locked in the bathroom again." Eddie said as suddenly a loud scream rang through the air.

**Brad Kavanagh...**

Fabian sat by Nina in Drama class they were whispering about how she had gotten away from Rufus when someone fell into the room. The two jumped and looked at the person standing behind them.

"Patricia...what?" Fabian seemed shocked as Nina looked at her worriedly.

_You can say goodbye to Fabian now Nina...you have to come with me. _Patricia's voice invaded Nina's head as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fabian, I-I have to go." Nina says as she walks over to Patricia.

**_Coming Soon..._**

**A/N: There it is guy's please Review.**

**Eddie: Neddie24Surviver would also like to see if you guy's would like to see more stories like this one.**

**A/N: R & R GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys sorry for the long wait hope you guys like this chapter.

Joy: Neddie24Surviver doesn't own us.

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Patricia Williamson and Nina Martin were walking through the city to get to the school carrying there suitcases over there shoulders as they continued with there conversation.

"They really did that!" Patricia says in between laughs.

"Yep Fabian is official Eddies best friend." Nina said.

The two girls didn't know what kind of danger they were in as they passed an alleyway and heard a voice call to them.

"Hey, what's a bunch of pretty ladies like yourself doing here?" A mans voice said to the girls as they passed.

"Just ignore the creep." Patricia whispers to Nina as she nods.

"Now don't be rudder come over and talk to me." The man says as he grabs the girls by there waists and drag them into the alley.

"Let us go!" Patricia screams hoping someone will Herat them and come to investigate what was with all the commotion.

The man covered Patricia's mouth with his hand as he continued to drag them farther into the alleyway. The man threw Patricia and Nina in his open trunk and slammed it closed before either girl could move. The man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number as the person picked up.

"I've got what you wanted. Coming to the hideout now." The man said as he disappeared into he drivers seat of his car and drives away.

A/N: I did this chapter on my I-Phone today is school so I apologize for all the spelling and grammatical errors.

Joy: R & R guys!


End file.
